


The First Time

by hoffkk



Series: The First Time [1]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Saving, Shooting, Threatening, protecting, thats what partners do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Cameron undergoes a traumatic experience that makes him confront his feelings for Kay.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following requests:
> 
> 1\. "Get away from him before I break every bone in your body."
> 
> 2\. A story of Kay almost getting killed which causes Cameron to realize his feelings and there may or may not be a kiss or two involved.

“ _Get away from him before I break every bone in your body_." Kay spat out venomously.

She had just caught up to Cameron who had gone after mystery woman on his own. She wasn’t sure what all had happened in the last few minutes, but by their disheveled appearances, it was clear there was a scuffle. The other give away was the knife that mystery woman had pressed against his throat. Bubbling with anger, Kay’s hand instinctively went for the holster on her waist.

“Go ahead.” Mystery Woman sneered. “By the time you do, his carotid artery will be severed, and he’ll bleed out in minutes... _long_ before any help arrives.”

Gritting her teeth, Kay dropped her hand back to her side. “What do you want?” She asked forcefully, trying to keep her rage in check.

“ _You_ to _leave_ ,” Mystery woman retorted. “so I can finish my business with Mr. Black in private.”

“Not gonna happen.” She tossed back.

“Kay, _go_. I’ll be fine.” Cameron insisted, even though he wasn’t so sure it was the truth, but, he’d say or do just about anything to keep Kay out of harm’s way.

“ _Not. Gonna. Happen_.” She repeated more slowly, emphasizing each word and the sincerity behind them.

“She’s got a _bomb_ , Kay!” He yelled out in warning, which caused mystery woman to tighten her hold on Cameron and press the knife in deeper. He felt it cut lightly into his skin and draw a trickle of blood.

“Talk again and you’ll get _more_ than a scratch.” She warned.

It all began to click into place. That was why Cam went rogue. Mystery woman had threatened him with a bomb. Kay quickly scanned the warehouse they stood inside of. She didn’t see any evidence of a bomb, just some trash and a few abandoned crates laying around, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one. Something else nagged at her though. Explosives wasn’t mystery woman’s M.O..... and if she _did_ , in fact, have some planted somewhere, why carry a knife? Something was definitely off. However, Kay wasn’t about to make any sudden moves. Not with Cam’s life on the line. She would just have to stall until back up came.

“Look,” Kay started. “I don’t know what you plan on doing with the bomb, but I know what you _won’t_ be doing with that knife. Cameron’s too important for you to take out now. You need him to solve your mystery.”

“You sure about that?” Mystery woman taunted. “Don’t forget I’ll still have one twin left, and that’s _all_ I need.”

“You really think Johnny would help you if you did something to his brother, especially after getting him falsely convicted of murder?” Kay asked in disbelief.

“I think freedom can be a powerful motivator.” She tossed back. “And if _that_ fails, I can always use Cam, here, as an example of what could happen to the rest of the team if Johnny doesn't cooperate... starting with that British chick he’s so obsessed with.”

With one hand twisted behind his back, Cameron didn’t have much room for movement, but he was still able to ball his free hand into a fist at his captor’s threat and tick his jaw, showing just how upset he was. Cameron didn’t feel for Dina the way Jonathan did, but he still loved her in a best friend sort of way. Therefore, he was never going to let anything happen to her... or the rest of the team for that matter. Not if he could help it. But for now, Cam would have to let Kay take the lead as he wasn’t exactly in the best position to put up a fight.

“Hurt Cameron, and I will have Johnny thrown in solitary confinement _so_ secure that not even Houdini could break in.” Kay threatened as she took a menacing step forward. As she did so she noticed something flash in mystery woman's eyes, something Kay was all too used to seeing in her own... _pain_. Did that mean mystery woman had feelings for Jonathan? Hmm... she could work with that.

“That’s right.” Kay went on. “You’d _never_ be able to get to him or even _see_ him again. You would have neither twin and no way to get your answers.”

Mystery woman shook her head and scoffed, “I just _had_ to pick the wrong twin.”

“What do you mean ‘wrong twin?’” Kay questioned, caught off guard by the comment.

Mystery woman sighed and decided to elaborate,“I have been meticulously planning and plotting for _years_ in order to solve this mystery. Cameron and Jonathan were the perfect go to guys. I could incarcerate one and use him as leverage to manipulate the other into doing my bidding. It was brilliant... until I found out _Jonathan_ was the one sent to prison. He was the _smart_ one, the _damaged_ one... _he_ was supposed to be my partner in crime..."

“The Clyde to your Bonnie?” Kay asked dryly.

“Something like that.” Mystery woman retorted vaguely. “I knew with a little convincing and a little seduction, I could get him to see my way.... he would have helped me... he would have _loved_ me.”

“But you picked the wrong one.” Kay reiterated.

“I didn’t think it mattered at first. I figured I could still make it all work.” The villainess droned on. “What I didn’t figure was that Cameron would get the FBI involved... or _fall_ for one of their agents. But you just couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you?” She added pointedly at Cam as she traced the blade along his neck.

Kay took advantage of the distraction and moved forward a few more steps without being noticed. She didn’t let herself think about mystery woman’s comment about Cam. She’d worry about that later... _after_ he was safe. Kay just had to keep this psycho chick talking a little while longer. If she got distracted once, then maybe she would again...

“So that’s why you lured Cameron here?” Kay asked knowingly. “To force him to be _your_ partner instead of mine?”

“I planned on just asking nicely, but, like always, Cameron _had_ to make things difficult.” Mystery woman explained snidely, looking from Kay to Cam and back.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Kay quipped. “And I also know that it must be killing you... standing here and talking to the _one_ woman who has _everything_ you don’t.” When mystery woman narrowed her eyes at Kay, she knew she had the psycho right where she wanted her, so she pressed on. “Not only do I have the power and authority you _clearly_ crave, but I have access to Jonathan _and_ Cameron whenever I want... not to mention their trust and affection. _You_ have none of that... and you _never_ will.”

Kay’s statement really hit mystery woman hard. So much so, that she grunted and glared wickedly at Kay with eyes that flashed green with envy. With her thoughts and anger not focused on Cameron anymore, her grip on him loosened just enough for Cam to break free and push her away. Screaming in frustration, mystery woman flung her dagger at Kay then pulled another from her jacket. Before she could throw that one too, Cam tackled her. They struggled for a moment until mystery woman got in a lucky punch and knocked him in the side of the head with the hilt of her knife, rendering Cameron unconscious.

Kay, who had her gun knocked out of her hand by the knife, got quickly to her knees to retrieve it from underneath an old crate that sat behind a few yards behind her. It took her longer than she would have liked, but Kay eventually managed to reach far enough to graze the weapon with her fingertips. However, before she could grab it, Kay was yanked backward across the floor. By the time she processed what was happening, mystery woman was already on top of her with the knife. They squabbled for a few seconds, Kay rolling over and pinning her on the floor then vice versa. Mystery woman kept her place on top this time and wielded the dagger in the air above her head. Kay grabbed at her wrists, forcing them upward while she swung down. Their equal brute strength from the adrenaline pumping through their systems put them in a stalemate, but Kay knew it wouldn’t last long. She was already beginning to feel weak. Just as the dagger started to slip down a few inches toward her head, Kay heard a loud _bang!_ and then a muffled curse from her assailant as she fell to the side and dropped the dagger. Cameron immediately ran to Kay’s aide, kneeling down beside her and helping her sit up.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly as he set Kay's gun down on the floor and brushed some of her hair out of the way to get a better look at her face.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Kay told him, then placed her hand over his that linger on her cheek and added, “Are you?”

Cameron released a relieved sigh and said, “I am _now_.”

They proceeded to share a warm smile just as sirens sounded in the distance. The police were closing in. It wouldn’t be long now.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones in the room aware of the blaring noise growing nearer by the second.

Not ready to get caught and give up the mystery, mystery woman quickly rose to her feet, removed her hand from her bloody shoulder long enough to pull a small object from her jacket pocket, and threw it at the floor in front of her. All of a sudden, a massive explosion of smoke covered the area around her and quickly spread across the rest of the large room.

Turns out, she _did_ have a bomb after all. A _smoke_ bomb. That was why she still needed the knife. Smoke bombs, while effective in their own way, _aren’t_ lethal. So, mystery woman needed another source of protection on her.  It all made sense now. At least, that is what Kay thought to herself as she and Cameron ran from the building, hand in hand, coughing up a storm.

Once they were outside, they breathed in the fresh air and scanned the area. They saw the FBI, the magic team, and local police all ready for action... however mystery woman was nowhere in sight.

“Dammit!” Cameron swore, kicking a chunk of asphalt across the torn up parking lot and then running a hand trough his hair in frustration.  He couldn't believe they lost the sorceress... _again_.

Kay felt terrible, but before she could even attempt any words of comfort, Cameron’s friends rushed over to him, checking to see if he was okay.  Meanwhile, Mike came over to _her_ to do the same. From there, the rest of the evening went by in a blur as the two gave their statements, got checked out by the paramedic, and answered tons of questions.

*******

After Kay finished giving her boss, Deakins, a play by play of the evening back at the office, she was told to go home and get some rest. Obliging her superior, Kay headed out to her car. Except she didn’t go straight home. Instead, she made a detour to Cameron’s place.

Cam's eyes widened in surprise when he opened his door and found Kay on the other side.  Recovering quickly, he queried, "Kay? What are you doing here?  Did I forget to sign my statement or something?"

"No," She replied.  "I'm actually here as a friend.  Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Cameron nodded, stepping aside and opening the door wider.

Kay entered into the bachelor pad that Cam called home, then followed her host as he shut the door and headed for the red leather couch in the living room.  He sat down first across from an empty glass and a bottle of bourbon.  Kay sat next to him, leaving a respectable distance in between them.

"Want a drink?"  He offered.

"Sure." She nodded, knowing they both could use one after the night they've had.

Cameron poured some into the glass and passed it to her.  Kay took it appreciatively and drank a small sip while he picked up the bottle and did the same.

"So, what's up?" He asked curiously.  "I figured you'd be home by now."

"I was headed that way," She began to explain.  "but I wanted to see you.  I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm fine, totally fine."  Cam responded almost a little too reassuringly.  "After all, tonight's not the first time mystery woman has held me captive."

"No... but it _is_ the first time you've shot someone."  Kay said knowingly.  "And something like that has a tendency to shake a person up... no matter what the circumstances."

"You think?" He wondered aloud, growing curious.

"I _know_ ,"  Kay answered seriously.  "Mike threw up after his first time."  She added suddenly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Really?"  Cameron inquired with an amused tone.

"Don't tell him I told you."  She said pointedly.

"Scout's honor."  He promised, holding up four fingers.

"You weren't a scout, were you?" Kay asked skeptically.

"Nope."  He answered, popping the 'p' and giving a smirk.  She rolled her eyes and took another drink, giving him the opportunity to probe, "What about you?  Did you puke?"

Licking the access liquor off her lips, she replied honestly, "No... I did cry though.  Not at the scene but after.  I went home that night and cried myself to sleep."

"Well, I haven't puked or cried."  Cameron noted.  "Should I have?  Am I supposed to feel sad?"

"You aren't _supposed_ to feel anything."  Kay told him then elaborated.  "What I mean is... there's no _one_ way to react to something like this.  Everyone handles it differently.  That's why I came here tonight... to let you know that whenever and however your emotions decide to come out over this, you shouldn't be afraid.  You should embrace it."

"Well,"  He retorted.  "I'm not afraid of what I'm feeling.  If anything, I'm afraid of what I'm _not_ feeling."

"What do you mean?"  She queried, setting her glass down on the clear coffee table.

Taking a deep breath, Cam replied, "When mystery woman attacked you.  I didn't feel anything toward her,  I didn't even think about her.  All I thought about... was you.  It didn't matter who was wielding that knife.  All that mattered to me was keeping you safe."

Noting a flash of pain in his eyes, Kay slid closer so their thighs were pressed against each other and took his hand in hers before saying, "And you did, Cameron.  You saved me.  Just like I saved you.  It's what partners do."

"What if I don't want to be _just_ partners anymore?"  He asked softly, his intense steel blue gaze boring into hers.

"Cam..."  She started but wasn't sure how to finish.

Luckily, she didn't have to because Cameron hastily interrupted, "Look, if you can say that you honestly don't feel anything here, then I'll drop it.  But _I_ definitely feel something, and I certainly felt a shit ton tonight when you were in danger... I just don't know what to think or what do except..." Cam hesitated a moment, then decided just to go for it, cupping Kay's cheek with his free hand and kissing her.  The kiss was deep and quick and caught Kay totally off guard.  A moment later, when he pulled back and stopped it, Cameron stared at her blank expression.  Feeling awkward, he blurted out, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that.  I just... no.  You know what?  I'm not sorry because that was frickin' amazing, and  I--"

He never got to finish before Kay grabbed his face, pulling him forward to meet her lips once more.  Only it was way more than once that their lips touched as she hungrily embraced him.  Naturally, Cam didn't mind at all, especially as she trailed a few kisses down his neck, making sure to put a soft peck on the new small scratch across his Adam's apple.  With that, Cameron moved his hands to the front of her suit jacket and pulled it off swiftly.  Kay helped, eager to be rid of the clothes in-between them, and removed her shirt in one big swoop, tossing it to the floor with her overcoat.  While he took a few seconds to admire the work of art that was Kay's half naked body, Cameron let her remove his jacket and button-down.  She bit her lip then smirked at the view before kissing him passionately.  Quickly coming undone, Cam picked Kay up from the couch and began placing kisses down her jaw line and neck.  She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tightly against her, feeling _exactly_ how much he wanted her right now.  As their bodies and moans intertwined and became hotter, Cameron took Kay back to the bedroom where he could continue to ravage her and forget about everything else.

He may not be the best at _explaining_ his feelings, but, man, Cameron knew exactly how he wanted to _show_ them.  And show them he did... all the way up until the wee hours of the morning when they were too exhausted to go on.  Needless to say, Cameron fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

As he drifted off, he couldn't help but think of that old saying: "You never forget your first."  It was true.  Cameron would _never_ forget his first time with Kay, and, with any luck... it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
